Vegeta (Chou)
|-|Base= |-|Super Saiyan God= ] |-|Super Saiyan Blue= |-|Super Saiyan Blue Evolution= Summary Vegeta is the disgraced prince of the Saiyan race, one of the few survivors of his species after Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta. Left with no choice but to follow his orders, Vegeta traveled across the galaxy and eradicated planets for sale before he was brought to Earth by Raditz's report of the Dragon Balls, a magical set of balls that could grant him immortality. Upon arriving on Earth, he ultimately comes to encounter and fights Son Goku, the man who would go on to become his greatest rival. Originally a selfish, arrogant, and ruthless killer with no concern but himself, Vegeta slowly grows into a more heroic figure over the course of his goal to become the strongest fighter in the universe, falling in love with Bulma and having a son, Trunks, without ever losing sight of his rivalry with Goku. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B | At least 3-B as a Super Saiyan God and Super Saiyan Blue, 3-B with Completed Super Saiyan Blue and Super Saiyan Blue Evolution | 3-B Name: Vegeta Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Male Age: 46 (physically 48) to 48 (physically 53) Classification: Saiyan, Super Saiyan, Saiyan God Powers and Abilities: Master Martial Artist, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen his skin or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets, and form defensive barriers, and he changed the weather by powering up), Ki Sensing (Can locate others by reading their ki), Enhanced Senses (Saiyans have exceptional senses, allowing Vegeta locate small, distant objects by tracking their smell, see clearly over long distances, and track the movements of others even in pitch black conditions by feeling vibrations in the air), Acrobatics, Pressure Point Strikes, Explosion Manipulation (via Dirty Fireworks), Can project fire balls, Flight, Accelerated Development (Training; Physical Stats, Abilities), Reactive Power Level (As a Saiyan, Vegeta grows stronger every time he fights and can become stronger in the midst of combat, vastly increasing in strength whenever he is mortally injured), Shockwaves Generation, Afterimage Creation, Power Mimicry (Presumably copied Krillin's Kienzan), Telekinesis (He can use this to cause opponents to suddenly burst apart from the inside with an explosion), Rage Power, Light Manipulation (Super Saiyan forms can generate light in pitch-black condition), Self-Destruction, Transformation (Can transform into a Super Saiyan, increasing his capabilities drastically), Resistance to Cold, Radiations, and Mind Manipulation (Vegeta was able to overpower Babidi's hold on his mind through sheer willpower), Adapted up to over 450° times Earth's gravity via the Gravity Machine in the Buu Saga, Fusionism (Via Potara Earrings) | All previous abilities, Possibly Sound Manipulation and Portal Creation (Characters stronger than or equal to Super Buu and Gotenks should be able to perform the Vice Shout through sheer power), Resistance to Extrasensory Perception (Cannot be sensed by beings lesser than a God as a Super Saiyan God and Blue) Attack Potency: Solar System level (Comparable to Son Goku) | At least Multi-Galaxy level as a Super Saiyan God and Super Saiyan Blue (Portrayed as equal to Super Saiyan Blue Goku in the Universe 6 saga. Fought and overpowered Goku Black, despite the latter powering up again mid-fight), Multi-Galaxy level+ with Completed Super Saiyan Blue (According to Whis, with this form, Vegeta is at least as strong as Completed Super Saiyan Blue Goku. Toppo, who had fought CSSJB Goku previously, stated that Vegeta is on par with Goku in terms of sheer power) and Super Saiyan Blue Evolution (Stronger than before. Fought a suppressed Jiren, but was quickly overwhelmed when the latter got serious) | Multi-Galaxy level+ (He is seen training with Goku, it is also implied that they have been training for a considerable amount of time, so he should be stronger than before. Overpowered Moro before the latter recovered his youth and original power) Speed: At least FTL+ (Comparable to Goku) | Massively FTL+ (Faster than Super Saiyan Rosé Goku Black. Equal, if not faster, than Toppo. Could somewhat keep up with a suppressed Jiren) | Massively FTL+ (Faster than Moro) Lifting Strength: At least Class M (Significantly above Yuzun even in his base form) Striking Strength: Solar System Class | At least Multi-Galactic as a Super Saiyan God and Super Saiyan Blue, Multi-Galactic+ with Completed Super Saiyan Blue and Super Saiyan Blue Evolution | Multi-Galactic+ Durability: Solar System Class | At least Multi-Galactic as a Super Saiyan God and Super Saiyan Blue, Multi-Galactic+ with Completed Super Saiyan Blue and Super Saiyan Blue Evolution | Multi-Galactic+ Stamina: Very high. Vegeta can train for days with minimal rest while constantly pushing himself to his limits, getting up again and again to train more despite the severe damage he deals to himself in the process. In combat, Vegeta's endurance is famous, allowing him to continue fighting against the Goku and the other Z-Fighters despite his steadily worsening condition. Even after being launched into the sky by a Kaio-ken x4 Kamehameha, losing his tail, and being hit by a Spirit Bomb, Vegeta was able to stubbornly keep on fighting, refusing to die or give up. He withstood an extended, brutal beatdown in his fight with Kid Buu despite the massive difference in their power | High as a Super Saiyan God | Significantly low with Super Saiyan Blue (Even using 10% of Super Saiyan Blue takes a significant amount of stamina to use, forcing him to switch to Super Saiyan God in rapid succession) | Very high with Completed Super Saiyan Blue | Very high with Super Saiyan Blue Evolution. Range: Standard melee range. Interplanetary with ki blasts and attacks | Standard melee range, Universal with ki blasts, attacks (Superior to Super Saiyan God Goku, who could send shock waves throughout the universe with punches) | Standard melee range. Universal ki blasts, and attacks | Same as before. Standard Equipment: During the Saiyan Saga, Vegeta has a Scouter, but he discards it afterwards. Intelligence: Vegeta is a cunning and skilled warrior whose refined technique shocked Goku during their first fight, leaving such a lasting impression that Goku wished for him to stay alive so that he could surpass him. While he often relies on his sheer power and fighting ability to win his battles, his intelligence is not to be underestimated. During the events of the Namek Saga, Vegeta was able to keep a low profile and outmaneuver Frieza's forces, leaving them scrambling to find him while he gathered all of the Dragon Balls. In the Cell saga, destroying Android 19, he feigned confidence and strength to scare Gero into fleeing, which was greatly beneficial given how much energy 19 had drained. Finally, during his fight with Cell, he was able to exploit his overconfidence for a chance at a free blow with his Final Flash. He is skilled at reading his opponent's movements and constantly thinks out his strategies and motions in combat, to the point that Whis says he overthinks things. In the past, he often got drunk on his power whenever he got a substantial boost and discarded his more pragmatic tactics, but he has gotten less and less arrogant over time. Weaknesses: Vegeta is arrogant and prideful, and if overpowered by someone he considers below him, he can lose his temper. He also seeks strong opponents, and will therefore allow his opponents to reach their full power for the sake of a good fight. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Ki: The fighting power and life force of a martial artist, a tangible energy derived from the user's vigor, courage, and mind. It can be used in a number of ways, such as to surpass the limits of one's body to greatly increase in strength, and it can be fired as blasts of energy or used to create defensive barriers. Along with his Saiyan blood, Ki acts as the source of Vegeta's incredible power and abilities. Born with an abnormally high power level, even at a young age it was believed that Vegeta would certainly surpass his father, and for many years he remained as the strongest Saiyan in the universe. In combat, Vegeta often makes use of high amounts of ki blasts, firing them in large amounts and in rapid succession to overwhelm his opponents. As opposed to other Dragon Ball characters, Vegeta has a host of signature attacks. *'Big Bang Attack:' After extending his arm and opening up his palm, Vegeta creates a massive sphere of energy, which he then fires at his opponent, causing a massive explosion. *'Dirty Fireworks:' By pointing his index and middle fingers at his opponent, Vegeta causes them to be engulfed by a massive explosion that destroys them from the inside out, killing most opponents instantly. *'Final Explosion:' The suicidal technique that Vegeta ultimately uses in attempt to destroy Majin Buu, converting all of his life force into energy and causing a massive explosion that levels his surroundings and reduces Vegeta to a crumbling stone statue. *'Final Flash:' One of Vegeta's most famous attacks. After spending some time gathering the massive amounts of energy needed for the technique, Vegeta releases it all as a massive, high-power beam of ki that can completely engulf and incinerate a foe. *'Galick Gun:' Vegeta's most famous signature technique. Pulling both of his hands to his chest, he gathers ki before firing the beam straight at his opponent. *'Gamma Burst Flash:' The most powerful energy wave technique used by Vegeta. Vegeta charges ki in both of his hands like a variant of Final Flash and then releases it similar to a Double Galick Cannon with his hands in an inverted position, resulting in a devastating beam capable of greatly damaging even those who are stronger than Vegeta himself. *'Kienzan:' Krillin's signature technique, which Vegeta presumably copied from him. Raising his hand above his head, Vegeta creates a razor-sharp disc of ki with incredible cutting power, and then throws it at his opponent. *'Power Ball:' An energy sphere that mimics the presence of a full moon, created from the Blutz Waves that trigger a Saiyan's transformation into an Oozaru. Saiyan Physiology: The physiology of a Saiyan, an aggressive warrior race of conquerors. Saiyans have the natural ability to control ki and to fly. While his lifespan is comparable to that of a human, Vegeta will remain at his peak strength for much longer. One of the most powerful abilities of a Saiyan is their ability to grow stronger and stronger through combat, allowing Vegeta to constantly push his own limits during a fight and rise to higher and higher peaks in power. This ability grants a substantial boost in power when Vegeta is badly injured, allowing him to reach a whole new level of power once he recovers. *'Oozaru:' When exposed to the light of the full moon, as long as he still has his tail, Vegeta will undergo a transformation into the Oozaru, a massive, gigantic monkey with far greater power. Unlike most Saiyans, Vegeta retains his self-control, intelligence, and skill in this form. *'Super Saiyan:' The famous, legendary transformation of a Saiyan that allows them to greatly surpass their limits and reach the fabled state that is Super Saiyan. After desperately attempting to reach the state for years, Vegeta finally becomes a Super Saiyan out of sheer hopeless desperation. These transformations can be reached through extensive training, but are more often unlocked in moments of intense emotional turmoil and need, and due to the natural aggressiveness of Saiyans, they cause the user to become more aggressive and malicious, though Vegeta managed to make these things effectively a non-issue through training. While immensely powerful, Super Saiyan transformations drain a lot of energy, and the first was very inefficient before Vegeta mastered the state and became a "Full Power Super Saiyan", allowing him to maintain the form effectively indefinitely without issue. While the original Super Saiyan state is eclipsed in power by Super Saiyan 2, the higher forms become increasingly inefficient.. *'Super Saiyan God:' A divine transformation that far surpasses the regular numbered Super Saiyan transformations, achieved through a ritual involving six righteous Saiyans, or through rigorous divine training. Vegeta reached this form through training with Whis. In this form, Vegeta gains divine ki and cannot be sensed by mortals. **'Super Saiyan Blue:' A form reached through the combination of Super Saiyan God and Super Saiyan, greatly surpassing the power of a Super Saiyan God. Unlike other Super Saiyan transformations, this transformation requires a perfectly calm mind and flawless ki control. ***'Super Saiyan Blue Evolution:' Through breaking his limits, he was able to tap into a further degree of Super Saiyan Blue, which allowed Vegeta to fight competently against a suppressed Jiren. Used the same form the get the upper hand against Moro. Key: Base and normal Super Saiyan Transformations | God Transformations | Galactic Patrol Prisoner Saga Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Manga Characters Category:Adaptation Users Category:Aura Users Category:Chi Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Flight Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Gods Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Married Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Portal Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Revived Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Rage Users Category:Weather Users Category:Acrobats Category:Explosion Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Sound Users Category:Fire Users Category:Light Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Shueisha